mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Struggle of the Galaxy (Map Game)
Welcome to Struggle of the Galaxy! This is a map game on the galactic scale, where new nations will rise and fight for galactic supremacy. Throughout the game, empires will rise and fall. Battles will be fought, wonders will be built, alliances will be made and broken, and game-changing events will occur. Would you unite the galaxy under one rule, either by conquest or peace? Or would you see the destruction of your people and your empire? BTW, this map game is inspired by Stellaris Rules * No going OP or unreasonable * You can't change empires after you joined the game and the game has already started * No cursing out of pure anger (You may send a diplomatic insult in-game with cursing) * Can't play more than one empire at a time * Follow certain algorithms * Rules may be added in the future to avoid loopholes Ship Classes Nations To find the list of nations and who is playing them, click on me These are the starting countries at the beginning of the game. Some more countries may join in the future as they achieved inter-stellar travel or rebel against their masters. If you wish to join, put your name under one of the countries. Isari Trade Federation Player: Emperorkangxi Bonuses: Better at trading and selling goods Special Feature: Fleet Selling (Warships can be sold for credits) Species: Fovari Home world: Kitor The Fovari live on a world comprised mostly of vast oceans and small islands. These islands were rich in one resource, but not the other. This caused the Fovari to rely on trading with fellow Fovarians for resources. Nations started to pop up as a result of this trading, control several islands with different resources. This was it was like for 5,000 years. That was until a mega-corporation known as the Isari Trading Company started to buy island after island. During this, a massive war occurred on the planet, and the Isari Trading Company provided resources and credits to both sides. The war ended in a stalemate, but the Isari Trading Company became so powerful they took over entire countries as they weren't able to pay back the Isari. The result was the massive Isari Trade Federation that spanned the planet. To further increase their wealth, the Isari Board of Directors are now planning to expand into the stars for more resources. Nogasi Empire Player: N/A Bonuses: Nearly no rebellions, impenetrable from foreign sabotage Special Feature: Iron Fist (Very little unrest) Species: Nogasi Home world: Suam The Nogasi live on a world of continents comprising mostly of grasslands, short mountain ranges, oceans and occasional forests. They used to be divided into several countries across their world, and these countries often fought each for resources and land. After a series of massive wars across their world, the nations were divided into two empires; the Union of Mukun, and the Neo-Rovoa Empire. The Union of Mukun was a democratic country, the Neo-Rovoa Empire was a fascist police state. Eventually, war broke out between the two, but not until they had colonized most of their star system, causing a massive war across their star system. The Neo-Rovoa Empire won the war, and proclaimed the Nogasi Empire, a sign to show that they have the rights to rule all Nogasi people. However, they have discovered the Union of Mukun had fled to another star system. Determined to destroy them, the Nogasi Empire now plans to expand from their home system for galactic dominance. Union of Mukun Player: N/A Bonuses: Starts off with a planetary shield and four massive defense guns Special Feature: Cry of Liberty (Does increased damage against the Nogasi Empire) Species: Nogasi Home world: New Suam After the War of Destruction, the Union of Mukun top political, economic and scientific leaders left their home world of Suam via a wormhole they found on the edge of their star system. Once they got through, they were able to destroy the wormhole without detection. They then came upon a new world, not far from their home star system, and proclaimed as their capital of New Suam. Over the decades, they built four massive defense guns and a planetary shield over New Suam to protect from the Nogasi Empire. And while the shield and gun were expensive and would never be achieved ever again until they are cheaper and more feasible, they have provided not just security, but a sense of happiness and safety from the fascist talons of the Nogasi Empire. But with the amount of resources on their star system dying, and new interstellar travel achieved, the Union of Mukun has new plans. It is time for the Union of Mukun to liberate Suam. Kukobian Order Player: N/A Bonuses: Starts off with an extra 3 destroyers Special Feature: Galactic Purification (All non-Kukobian species under their control are purged) Species: Kukob Home world: Ogron The Kukobian species were once like a normal sentient species that had just entered their industrial revolution. Around halfway into there industrial revolution, an unknown alien species invaded their planet. Their ships bombarded their planet and their soldiers quickly landing on their major cities, killing Kukobians or using them for horrific medical experiments. The Kukobians had to use guerilla warfare, and only started to gain an advantage once they found and reverse engineer one of the alien's destroyers. 40 years later, the war finally ended and the aliens left their world. But the war cause massive unrest across their world, and a new political organization rose up out of the anarchy. They claimed that aliens are out there, and if we do not destroy them, then they will destroy us. They are able to become quickly popular and took power in several countries. With these countries, they wage war until all of Ogron fell under their rule. They proclaimed the Kukobian Order and immediately began to reverse engineer alien debris, and even found 3 intact alien destroyers from the war. Now, the Kukobian Order is planning to hunt down all alien life and purge the galaxy clean. United Federation of Earth Player: N/A Bonuses: Enemy spies may defect to the UFE Special Feature: Underground Resistance (UFE planets that are occupied during war may try to rise up) Species: Human For thousands of years, humans have been divided into hundreds of countries. Often, these countries fought each either for land, resources or supremacy. Because of these countries, humans also had thousands of cultures and languages. In the past few centuries, humans fought four large wars across their planet. Known as World Wars, they were destructive and cost the lives of millions. Each one changed the political landscape, and the last war changed everything. After the Fourth World War ended in 2157, the nations of Earth were devastated, as the economy crashed and mass riots occurred. Global warming had also cause mass destruction, from droughts, flooding and famine. Concluding that if they remain divided they may go extinct, the nations of the world united under one banner. Known as the United Federation of Earth, they begin rebuilding their planet. The environment was calmed and there was an economic boom. However, the UFE determined that if humanity is to survived, they must expand to stars. Hordes of Va-Doria Player: N/A Bonuses: Va-Dorians can board ships and take them over Special Feature: Consume and Expand (All non-Va Dorian's are either consumed or assimilated) Species: Va-Doria Homeworld: Doria Once a small reptilian species, the Dorians were just like any wildlife, only using small tools. However, a bio-engineering ship crashed on their world. On it, a parasite known as the Va came out an attack a nearby Dorian nest. The Dorian's were morphed into hideous creatures known as the Va-Dorian. As a horde, they quickly spread and the Dorians became extinct. The Va-Dorians named their world Doria to represent the host planet and Va for their star to represent the piece that allows to live. The ship was turned into a massive neural fungus, in which all Va-Dorian's are connected too. Recently, the hordes accessed the ship's databanks and got blueprints for interstellar ships. With this, the Va-Dorian are determined to find who built the ship, as well as to consume or assimilate all life across the galaxy. The Empire of Hokasio Category:Struggle of the Galaxy (Map Game)